Rukia the Narutarded Sister
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Rukia is a Narutaded fangirl. What effect will this take against the seretei? In this chapter Byakuya get's his ride pimped? And pimped by none other then the Naruto cast. Also the Last chapter is finally updated as the 2nd part of pimping B's R
1. Narutarded Sister

Rukia… A Narutarded sister

Idea's by: Ohsoup

Writer and recreation person: LarvaxMiyu31

Byakuya walks into Renji's office and says, "Renji I'm having a problem with Rukia…"

"What is it Captain? Is she saying she's goanna kill Ichigo, and is storming off in a Rampage again?" Renji said thinking of last time, when Ichigo destroyed Rukia's plushie, bunny doll…

"Well the symptoms are well… She's suddenly taken a huge obsession to clan loyalty…"

Renji then hears Rukia screaming, "LONG LIVE THE KUCHIKI CLAN!"

"She's even gotten a Naruto headband…"

Renji then hears some guys screaming, "LOOK RUKIA IS A NINJA!!!!"

"KUCHIKI!!!!" Rukia screams from outside...

"And she's even getting weird hair styles…" Byakuya said sighing… Then Rukia runs in with her hair cut exactly like Sasuke's from Naruto, "KUCHIKI CLAN LRULZ!"

"Byakuya I'm sorry to say but your sister has a classic case of Narutardation!!!" Rukia is now using Ichigo as a target practice!

"Any cure for it?" Byakuya added after hearing some of Ichigo's girly screams

"Maybe you should just try and act exactly like her and she'll stop…"

"Well then…" Byakuya shines all pretty yellow… Now he's wearing a Naruto headband…, "KUCHIKI'S RULE!!!

* * *

LarvaxMiyu31: How was that I don't know why but I just wanted to do this… Oh and big note!!! I don't own the idea for this! Ohsoup from youtube does I just replaced cat lady and her sister along with Itachi and recreated part of it! Hope you like it though As for me… LONG LIVE THE GRUBER CLAN!!! 


	2. Byakuya and Rukia?

Rukia… A Narutarded sister

Created by LarvaxMiyu31

People JUST CALL ME SAKURA!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Byakuya and Rukia? 

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia!!!" Byakuya shouts walking into her office wearing a headband...

"What, what, what!?!?!?" Rukia said jumping with joy

"NARUTO IS ON!!!!!!!"

"WOW!!!! AWESOME!!!" Rukia and byakuya sit down on the couch...

"Previously on Naruto"

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi" Sakuke says with a blank expression and an annoying voice...

"WHAT!!! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLE WANT THAT IS SO FREAKEN IMPORTANT???"

"Hi..." Sasuke says

"I think I'm goanna kill you..."

New episode!!! Itachi kills Sasuke...

"Die..." Itachi says throughing a kunai

"NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooo" Sakura screams in a slowed down voice

"Sasuke it's time for NUMA NUMA song!!!" Sasuke's Mom called out...

"Miya hi Miya ho Miya ha Miya ha ha..." about 3:30 minutes later...

"Um... Sasuke once again... Die..." Itachi calls out once rested from the seemingly endless dancing.

"Itachi are you hi?" Sasuke says as he is hit with a kunai and blood is gushing everywhere...

Then Naruto walks in, "And that children is why you don't do crack!" Naruto says and then leaves...

End of episode...

"Byakuya that was like the best episode ever wasn't it!!!!" Rukia said ajusting her headband.

"Yeah c'mon let's see what everyone else is..." Byakuya stoped to see a fimilier person standing near..., "Oh god... Hi Erin... Scottie..." Byakuya runs as he leaves a note.

"Scottie look the note says Mary is in the corner hiding! Doesn't he mean Urahara?"

"Wait Mary lied? Her name is Urahara? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE GOOD WORLD OF CHEESE?"

"Wow..." Rukia said, "Isn't it fun torchering Byakuya! This was an awesome idea!"

* * *

LarvaxMiyu31: well I thought that was pretty funny. I was laughing the whole time I was writing it! Oh and Erin and Scottie are from Chating with Byakuya... HI ERIN!!! HI SCOTTIE!!! ehem also Renji has stolen the last box of fruity pebles and only Erin can make him give them back!


	3. Spin the bottle

Rukia the Narutarded sister

chapter 3: Truth or dare?

Okay to Rukia and Byakuya were playing a nice and non perverted game of monopoly... When Renji runs in!

"BYAKUYA!!! ICHIGO AND OREHEMI AND EVERYONE AND I WERE PLAYING SPIN THE PEE!!!!"

"..." Rukia had nothing to say. She was now wearing a headband and a pink kimono. She also died her hair pink...

"Don't you mean spin the bottle?" Byakuya said... You could tell he was about to laugh but he contained himself...

"YEAH YEAH YEAH WE HAD A LOT A SODA OR WHAT EVER THAT IS! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO CALM!!!!" Renji was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement...

"Calm down you stupid Ino pig!"

"..." Byakuya didn't say anything...

"...!!!" Renji still hyper and bouncing off the walls also said nothing..., "WHO WANTS TO PLAY???"

After Renji explained the rules...

"Okay! Byakuya you go first spin the bottle..." Rukia said trying not to seem too excited...

Byakuya spined the bottle and it pointed to Renji..., "Okay..." 'This is so stupid... oh well...' Byakuya though to himself, "Truth or dare Renji?"

"OOOOO DARE ME!!!!!!" Renji had been waiting for this...

"Rukia I got nothing why don't you dare him..." Byakuya said almost questioning Renji's hyperness...

"OKAY!!! Renji I dare you to... Run around Seretei like a retard in your underwear!!!"

Byakuya couldn't contain himself this time! He laughed his head off... At least in his head... lolz...

After Renji's dare...

"Uh..." Renji said rubbing his head..., "What happened? I had the weirdest dream Rukia dared me to run around soul society in my underwear...

In Rukia's room...

"HA-HA that was hilarious! I got like 5 pictures! I'm so uploading this for the Naruto funny picture of your friend contest!" Rukia laughed, "KUCHIKI CLAN LRULZ!!!"

Rukia then after uploading crashed out her window and ran (pretending to be) like a ninja and ran off...

To be continued

* * *

NO KITTY MY POT PIE!!!

cat hisses

NO KITTY!!! BAD!!! GET AWAY

hisses again...

MOM KITTY IS BAD!!!


	4. Yamamoto on crack

Rukia the Narutarded sister

"BYAKUYA!!!!!!!!!" Rukia screamed from the living room

"WHAT????" Byakuya was upstairs fixing his hair like he always does for fourteen hours...

"I CAN'T REACH THE REMOTE!!!" Rukia was now drinking a soda...

"WHERE IS IT?"

"Up your butt and around the corner" Rukia said laughing

"No I'm serious" Byakuya said as he was coming down stairs.

"It's about a centimeter out of reach..." Rukia said pointing to a remote about 2 feet away from herself...

"..." Byakuya was about to hit her upside the head when Nanao ran in!

"RUKIA!!! YOUR BYAKUYA TALKS IN HIS SLEEP VIDEO WON A NARU-GRAMMY!!!!"

"... Byakuya talks in his sleep? I DO NOT!" Byakuya said twitching...

"HURRAY!!!!!!" Rukia said jumping up and down... Rukia and nanao were about to leave when renji popped in...

"Alright... Who put crack in my uniform? yamamoto went high from the smell..."

"You mean... Up there?" Nanao said looking up.

"No..." Renji said opening a window exposing a old person running around serietei asking every one questions,,, He jumps through the window...

"NANAO ARE YOU A LESBIAN?" Yamamoto said, "RUKIA HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH YOUR BROTHER?" Yamamoto was being super gay right now..., "RENJI HOW MUCH WOOD COULD A WOOD CHUCK CHUCK IF A WOOD CHUCK COULD CHUCK WOOD?"

"This has been a crack moment..." Ichigo said wearing a naruto headband and a gray wig...

* * *

Okay after writing this I can't breathe! 


	5. The song of stupidity!

Rukia the Narutarded sister!

By LarvaxMiyu31

* * *

Chapter 5: A song of stupidity! 

Rukia was sitting in her office. Today she had dyed her hair blond and let it down into two pony tails. She had an I-pod in her ears and she was singing with a very screachy voice. "HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT YOU I WANT TO KNOW!!!"

"RUKIA SHUT YOUR FACE!" Byakuya screamed with an annoyed tone.

"RUKIA YOU'RE KILLING ME!!!!" Ichigo said with guilt.

"I LO-VE Y-OU IC-HI-GO!!!!" Rukia screamed but her voice cracked in a few area's of the sentence.

"Hun...? WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?" Renji screamed

"I DON'T KNOW IT'S ADDICTIVE!!!!" Ichigo said hapily

"HEY EVERYONE ICHIGO HAS TO DANCE AROUND TO THE HAMSTER DANCE NARUTO STYLE!!!!" Nanao screamed

The hamster dance turned on with the naruto characters dancing to it on youtube. Ichigo starts doing Naruto's secret dance the llama Dance. It's were you contort your body and spin around like a retard, " HA-HA I can do it!"

"wow..."

All of the sudden...

"HEY WERE AREOSMITH!"

"Cool! Can I have your autograph" Rukia said jumping up and down

"What is your name?"

"RUKIA!!!"...The dark figures sign the paper and hand it to rukia..., "Hey, hey this is gre- HEY WAIT A MINUTE! THE "I" GOES BEFORE THE "A"!!!!" Rukia screamed..., "CURSE YOU AREOSMITH CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo (Breathe) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo"

* * *

And that concludes this chapter of Rukia the Narutarded sister 


	6. Messing with byakuya part one

Rukia the Narutarded sister

Chapter 6: Fun with Byakuya part one/un/uno/ichibon...

"Byakuya guess what!" Rukia said walking into Byakuya's office.

"What... RUKIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING???" Byakuya said looking up at rukia whom was wearing an akatsuki uniform, she had blond hair, and a bad mouth drawing of a hand...

"I'm not Rukia! I'm Diedara! FEAR MY HAND WHO MAKES CLAY REAL!!!!"

"Yo Diedara Gaara stole the pope mobile again..." Nanao/ Naruto said running in

Rukia stared out the window to see Gaara/Renji on a tricycle with a badly drawn sign that said pope (with the e back-wards) mobile (with the I upside-down and the and the m was facing the left...), "Crap! How manny cookie's does he have on him?"

My friend Kyle appears in the room... How I don't know, "HE STOLE MY 18,000 POUNDS OF CHOCOLATE!!!!!!"

"How do you fit that much chocolate on a tricyle?" Toshiro said walking into the room...

"In other words he must have found another place to store it..." Sasuke/Ishida said walking in with Sakura/Inoue...

All of the sudden a heat blast had hit... Then all of the sudden over a foot of chocolate was on the ground... Many tried to despose of it none have succeded... Renji was found in the local pound the next day dangling by my his feet about 2 inches above the water... Many hit him with apples others just pissed the hell out of him... TO BE CONTINUED!!!

* * *

LarvaMiyu31: sucky chapter right? I have a much funnier idea for the next chapter don't worry! So Well just tell me your thoughts for this chapter! 


	7. Messing with byakuya part twodeuxdo

Rukia the narutarded Sister

Messing with Byakuya Part 2:

Disclaimer: Half of this chapter belongs to the brilliantness of JAC. Productions... Also I still don't own bleach or Naruto... Sadly...

"Rukia!" Byakuya screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT!?!?!? Did the comp. catch on fire again? Or did Renji pee on it 'cause of a dare?"

"Crazy sister say wha?"

"Never mind!" Rukia said, "Dude you do realize were missing bleach right?"

"What the hell is Bleach?" Byakuya asked scared for his life. Byakuya's hair is now up in a pony tail... He's getting old so his hair is all Grey... His sight is also horrible so now he looks like a older version of Kabuto!

"Bleach is basically youtube cosplayers on the TV. It's so awesome!"

After sitting on the couch for a long while

"Cosplay number 1: the bleach cosplay prepare to laugh your ass of..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Gee it's great to relax after all that training!" Inoue cosplayer said

"Ha we could tell story's" Urahara said nodding his head.

"What you've got a story?" Ishida said

"Okay so... There was this mountain and on the mountain there was a temple and in the temple there was this monk and he was like I'm gonna tell a story..." Now urahara was gonna say the next line faster, "There was this mountain and on the mountain there was this..."

Ichigo hit Urahara upside the head

"Ooh We could tell ghost story's!" Inoue suggested

"Ha I don't believe in ghosts" Ichigo said

Every turns and stares at Ichigo

"Your a death-god don't you see ghosts everyday?" Inoue said scratching her hair

"Yeah... No..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Five minutes later

"That was awesome! But don't you think it looked just like Orihime and Ichigo?"

"Yeah strange right!"

Just then a giant guinea pig popped up on the screen!

"AHHHHH WHAT THE F-CK IS THAT?"

"IT'S THE GUINEA PIG VIRUS!!!"

And so later on Nanao had discovered a certain silver haired mischievous captain was messing with the wires... That's what I call a PWN

To be continued

* * *

How was that chapter I thought it was pretty great? ZOMG I just tried out for honors chorus and it was so suspencful!!! The melodic reading was so hard!!! Sight reading though was a snap but man it was a pain in the as-! Also my dad blocked most of the bad words on my comp... So thats why the dashes are there! They subsitute one letter! 


	8. Rangiku has a episode mission impossible

Rukia the narutarded Sister

Chapter 7: Rangiku has an episode, prepare Mission Impossible

So Rukia and the girls were having a sleepover. Nanao brought along her fluffy Nine tailed fox plushe. Rukia brought her Naru-Grammy to rub in peoples faces. Of coarse Matsumoto brung her plushe Sasuke doll.

"Order in the Naruto-obsessed fan girls group" Rukia said, "We are here today to have fun so... Who wants to pull some pranks. We have five jobs just so you know... the first one is the pranks, second is the planner, third is the setup, four the leader, and five the time setter!"

"Dibs on planner!" Nanao screamed

"Can I sleep?" Rangiku said yawning

"NO" Rukia screamed. She looked around with a suspicious face, "As everyone knows the guys are having there own sleepover to we need to prank them for the good society!!!!!"Rukia was being serious this time.

"Fine I'll give idea's but that's all!" Rangiku said scratching her head.

"So I guess I'll time setter" Isane said with a smirk

"Yo Chi you will be the distraction if necessary!" Rukia said patting Chi on the head.

"Sakura you are our leader so if you don't lead us to victory you will get mobbed..." Nanao pointed out laughing

"I will be the setup there for I get most of the credit" Rukia said with a burst of enthusiasm.

"So it's settled let the war begin!"

"You said Gin..." Rangiku said beginning to become Emo...

"OH NOT AGAIN!!!!!" Isane said with an irritated voice, "Now look what you've done Rukia!"

"..." Rukia was silenced...

A good 5 minutes later...

So the prank was perfectly set up.

"Now we wait..." Rukia said looking around, "Hey where's Sakura?"

"Note to Rukia: Never let Sakura into a room with Byakuya in it... She'll faint!"

"Crap we have to do mission impossible to look for our teammate!"

Just then Rukia put on black sunglasses and put the song "Mission Impossible" on..., "Dude's what's the 411?"

"..." Everyone was dumbfounded by the sight of Rukia.

"Invisible no Jutsu!" Isane said

"Shut up no Jutsu" Rukia said placing a hand over her mouth.

Everyone walked slowly around the room trying not to stir a racket. Sakura was in the corner of the room huddled against a wall.

"So everyone just don't get caught." Rukia said whispering into a walkie-talkie

The room was quiet a little too quite. Just then an alarm clock sounded for 4:16? Why? I don't even know.

Rukia jumped across the room and fetched Sakura, "Mission accomplished"

* * *

I don't know why I did this but it was pretty funny, not only that but I wanted Rukia to go all mission impossible sooner or later Well I'm swamped with so many tests and I had to finish this on a friends comp 'cause mine had a virus!!!! ZOMG NOT A VIRUS so yeah that's what my week has been like lolz please read an review 


	9. Pimping Byakuya's ride part 1 of 2

Rukia the narutarded Sister

Chapter 8: Pimping Byakuya's ride part 1 or 2

It was a stormy night, thunder and lighting were crashing down. The winds blew with much strength. I was in my car on my way home from work. Just then my car began to swerve out of control. Then in a blink of the eye I found himself crashed into a big oak tree.

"SH-T!!!!!" I screamed. I continued cursing until a roar of thunder crashed through the trunk of the car. I was silenced. I then slowly walked out.

----------------

"Byakuya what happened next?"

"Well then some random people came up to me and asked me if I wanted my ride fixed." Byakuya said shrugging

"So let me get this straight the Naruto Cast came up to you and asked if you wanted your ride pimped?" Rukia said shaking her head in disbelief.

"In fact they are coming in on Friday to take a look."

"OH CRAP THAT'S TOMORROW" Rukia screamed with excitement

-----------------

On Friday...

"So let's see... I think we should focus on just fixing it then we should plan how to get this pimped..." Naruto said placing a finger on the dusty windshield

"Okay team so let's pimp this ride" Itachi screamed into the megaphone.

There were reporters in the seretei? WTF was so... yeah..., "So Itachi tell Japan why you and your team wanted to pimp this particular ride?"

"Well you see watching this car swerve out of control, hit a tree, and get stuck by lightning that made up our minds."

"So that was Itachi with the 411. Now let's talk to Byakuya the poor sap that owns the car."

"I AM NOT A SAP!"

"Whatever, anyway Byakuya tell us why your ride looks the way it does... It's a very old blue mustang right? Now what possessed you to chose such a hideous pare of tires?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!!!!" Byakuya screamed

"Yo dudes we're done!" Naruto screamed

"Wha...? Already it's only been 5 minutes..."

"Hello we're ninja!"

Byakuya turns around to look at his car to see...

TBC

* * *

HA HA cliffhanger! So Naruto has finished pimping Byakuya's ride what's gonna happen when Byakuya sees it? 


	10. Pimping Byakuya's ride p 2 LAST CHAPTER

Rukia the Narutarded sister

Pimping Byakuya's ride Part 2.

So when Byakuya looked now at his supposably pimped ride he found it was... PINK??

"It's... Pink?" Byakuya said with that omg look on his face, and not the good one.

"Yeah well Sakura was the one who painted but it's much cooler than it looks. Choji explain." Naruto said with a goofy expression.

"Okay dude so Its got a snack machine in the back and it shoots lighting out of the trunk right... It's seats are covered in leather and it's got a radio that has the real worlds music!!"

"... It shoots lightning... snack machine? Music..." With that Byakuya fainted...

3 day's later!

"Ugh... What happened?"

"Well you're car is pink and you fainted lol!" Rukia said (she dyed her hair blonde for some reason)

"Who are you suppost to be this time?" Byakuya asked

"Well I'm Misa duh! Also I sold your drool on Naruto e-bay"

"What??" He looked astonished

"Also SASUKE IS DEAD!!" Rukia starts crying!

"wha? Oh god not another fangirl moment!"

"But it's okay because i've got my L-kun!" Rukia said holding up an L doll

"Wha? I thought you were Naruto obsessed!?" Byakuya said even more confuzzled.

"Because Sasuke is now dead we fangirls have moved on to Death Note an awesome series with a hot guy detective called L Also lol"

"What now?"

"What comes once in a minute twice in a moment but never in one thousand years?"

"I don't know you tell me"

"M for MELLO!!"

"OH GOSH I'd rather be dealing with my crazy self in Chating with Byakuya!!"

Thus ending the series of Rukia the Narutarded Sister the rest is for you to figure out R&R!

* * *

Well people that's the end of Rukia the Narutarded sister I hope you liked it... I didn't know how many chapter's I was actually gonna put in it but I figured it would be funny to have rukia obsess over Death Note in the End lol!!


End file.
